


Stuck On You

by Omness



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omness/pseuds/Omness
Summary: Soulmates are undeniable. When two people are bound to be together there is a physical pull that brings them together and holds them there. Hinoka finds her soulmate in the worst place, the middle of a battlefield. Even worse, he's a general of the opposing army.





	Stuck On You

After defeating another Nohrian soldier, Hinoka had her pegasus fly above the battlefield to get a better view of the battle. Currently Hoshido and Nohr appeared to be in a stalemate, the long lines of soldiers staying steady, neither side gaining advantage on the hillocky terrain. So Hinoka looked for where she could be of most use and hopefully change the tide of battle.

In a few moments she saw it. A Nohrian general had appeared with reinforcements and was blazing through the Hoshidan line, if he wasn’t stopped soon the other Nohrian soldiers would rally behind him and cut through. With a determined kick Hinoka sent her stead diving downward, settling her naginata firmly across her pegasus’ back and keeping her eyes on her target. Hopefully at this speed she would unseat him, if not injure him, slowing him down and allowing her to attack again.

At the last second the blonde general looked up and and tried to raise what Hinoka recognized as the legendary blade Siegfried in defense, but he was too late. The moment Hinoka realized that this general was Crown Prince Xander was the same moment her naginata rammed into his chest with the full power of her dive, shoving him backwards in the saddle. Xander made a loud “Oof” as the air was driven from his lungs, but otherwise remain seated.

It was then that something completely unexpected happened. A strong unseen force yanked both Hinoka off her pegasus and Xander from his horse. The two of them collided, hitting the ground and rolling. Surprised, the both of them flailed in an effort to stop their motion, more often impeding each other than anything else. Soldiers called out to Hinoka and Xander but could do nothing to help without exposing themselves to the enemy. They finally slowed once they hit the bottom of a hill some distance away from the fighting. Hinoka winced as the full weight of Xander and his armor started to settle on her, but just when she feared that they would stop their roll and she would be crushed underneath him they rolled once more and Xander was below her as they lay chest to chest.

“Are you alright?” Xander asked, panting.

Hinoka didn’t process the words, her instincts screaming at her to do something before this enemy man could take advantage of her vulnerable state. Quick as a flash Hinoka grabbed her hidden kaiken along her calf and drove it towards Xander’s face.

Hinoka’s kaiken stopped abruptly as Xander brought his arms up in a cross in front of his face, catching Hinoka’s arm in between his own and barely keeping the point from piercing into his nose. The only sound was the heaving of their breaths as they strained against each other. Laying against the ground Xander had better leverage than Hinoka, but the adrenaline coursing through her veins gave her more strength than she would normally as she pressed the weapon down. It seemed an eternity passed as the kaiken hovered in place, moving neither down nor up when Xander called out.

“Truce! Truce! I call for a truce!”

“Truce?” Hinoka asked suspiciously, easing up the pressure against Xander slightly.

Xander quickly spoke. “I swear on the blood of my family that I will not attack or threaten you so we can figure out our situation if you will do the same.”

Hinoka glared down at Xander, trying to determine his sincerity, his own steely gaze met hers. After a moment Hinoka said, “Agreed, I swear on the life of my siblings that I will not attack or threaten you until we resolve our situation. On the count of three we’ll both slowly spread our arms out, any sudden movements will be taken as a sign of aggression. Understood?”

“Understood.” Xander responded.

“One, two, three.” Hinoka counted and both of them began to stretch out their arms to the side. Hinoka, not entirely trusting the Nohrian, made sure that her hands were always touching Xander’s, so that even if she couldn’t see him move, she would feel if his hands were gone, going in to choke her. Xander apparently had a similar idea as he kept one hand around Hinoka’s hand that held the kaiken, firm enough that he could stop her if she tried to stab him again, but not so firm that it was painful.

Once they had their arms out Hinoka asked, “Now what?”

“Well, can you move?” Xander inquired.

Hinoka squirmed, trying to lift herself off of Xander to no avail, his armor merely digging into her skin at the action. The soulforce that brought soulmates together kept them firmly against each other. After a few more tries Hinoka wilted against Xander, almost conking heads. “No use.” Hinoka huffed.

The furrow in Xander’s forehead deepened. “Right, of course.” His breath ghosted against Hinoka’s cheeks, making her blush as she fully realized how close they were. Now that she wasn’t attacking him she couldn’t help notice how handsome he was, with his blonde curls and his chiselled face. The sternness in his expression was offset by kindness that lurked behind his eyes.

Hinoka shook her head, these were not thoughts she should be having about the enemy’s Crown Prince. When she noticed Xander’s confused look, she said. “I can’t believe I’m soulmates with Prince Xander of Nohr.”

There was some amusement as Xander responded, “Neither can I believe that my soulmate is Princess Hinoka of Hoshido.”

“Then we’re both aware of who the other is.” Hinoka stated.

“Indeed.”

“Then we both understand the implications of being soulmates and why nothing must come from this knowledge.” Hinoka said firmly.

Xander’s face seemed to completely close up. “Of course.”

After about a minute of silence Xander spoke, sounding more formal than before. “Princess Hinoka, I believe we have two options. The first one is that we continue our fight from before and whoever lives gets to walk away. The second is that we uphold our temporary truce until we perform the necessary kiss to separate and return to our army.”

“I came to the same conclusion.” Hinoka confessed.

“Then I hope I am not wrong in assuming that you would prefer the second option?” Xander inquired.

Hinoka let her expression become hard. “And why would I not take the first? I could take my chances on dealing Nohr a great blow by taking out its Crown Prince.”

Xander’s own expression softened. “Because I myself have vowed to never harm my soulmate if I could help it. No matter who they may be. I had held out the belief that my soulmate would view me similarly.”

Unable to hold Xander’s sincere gaze, Hinoka looked away. “Fine.” She quickly returned her eyes back to Xander, while Hinoka would like to believe what he said was true, she was all too aware it could be an act to lower her guard. “We’ll take the second option. You speak some truth, I would prefer not to hurt my soulmate. And I would rather not die here if things didn’t go my way.”

“So we are agreed then?” Xander asked.

“Yes.” Hinoka answered.

“Then, since my movement is limited due to my armor, I must leave the action in your hands.”

Hinoka sighed, of course this whole thing would fall on her. But giving herself no time to second-guess herself Hinoka brought her lips down upon Xander’s.

It was not a romantic kiss. Both of them kept their eyes upon, not willing to fully drop their guard. The kiss itself was only the briefest touch of Hinoka’s wind-chapped lips against Xander’s surprisingly soft ones. Then Hinoka was backing up, slowly planting her hands so she could lift herself up, which she managed to do successfully, pushing herself to a kneeling position while Xander kept his hands around hers then with a grunt brought himself up so he could sit.

“It worked.” Xander stated, with some amazement.

Hinoka smiled a little as she said. “Of course it did. Years of soulmate tradition isn’t going to stop now.” She sheathed her kaiken then offered her hands to Xander who took them with a small smile of his own. It took all of Hinoka’s weight to counterbalance Xander, but she managed to help him up. They then stepped away from each other, when they were a decent distant away Hinoka brought her fingers up to her lips and whistled for her pegasus. Xander whistled too and eventually both their steeds showed up.

When they had both mounted up, Xander gave Hinoka a small salute, which Hinoka returned. Then they took off, Hinoka keeping track of Xander’s ride back to his army as she flew to hers. Quietly, she murmured, “May we never again have to face each other in battle Xander. And if we do, do not hold back. For I won’t.”


End file.
